


Unbraided

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair, Hair Braiding, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Watching Someone Sleep, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto had begun to develop a bit of an obsession with Atem's hairNot that the pharaoh minded, ofcourse





	Unbraided

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of Pridecember 2018- "Hair"

Atem's hair was _ridiculous_

That much was absolutely certain

Seto had seen some crazy things in his days, but there was absolutely nothing that could ever compare to the sheer insanity of the pharaoh's hair

It was so soft and thin, baby fine, not at all thick and heavy like it looked to be

And yet it was utterly gravity defying, staying in those strange spikes of his, standing upright with no prompting or hair spray needed, only ever flattening out when wet

To say nothing of the bizarre colors

The strangest part was definitely the fact that it had _always_ been this way

It would be one thing if he had started this crazy, crackpot style as of late, having come to the modern world and decided to join the punk scene or something

But no, evidently, it had always been like this, utterly defying all possibly logic and reason

Yet....

He couldn't help but love it

He loved to run his fingers through it, he loved to stroke his palm against it

He loved washing it when they shared a shower, loved watching it slowly deflate and hang in Atem's face when the steam from a bath took hold of it

He loved brushing it for him, and as of late, he loved braiding it

One wouldn't think that Atem's hair _could_ be braidable, and by all scientific reason, it shouldn't be, and _yet_

The texture was just _peculiar_

Hair that stood straight up like that just shouldn't feel like kitten fur, it _shouldn't_

But then, to be totally fair, Atem also had _red eyes_

Wich, evidently, had been purple when he was a child, much like Yugi's, who's hair and eye color were also an anomaly

Honestly.....

And he thought he was a little odd for being over six feet tall

"Seto?"

Ah, he was awake

"What's wrong?" he mumbled quietly, shifting in his sleep, turning over to face him

Seto merely shook his head, reaching out to slowly run his fingers against the soft hair laying out against the pillow

"Nothing, go back to sleep," he promised

And Atem, barely having been awake to begin with, didn't argue, and merely slid back into his dreams as Seto played with his hair

Honestly, it was no wonder he had never been able to get that "perfectly coiffed" hair of his right in the simulations, he was pretty sure that every scientist in the world could try to replicate his crazy hair one way or another and would continuously fail

Ah well.... he really was thinking too hard about this, he ought to go back to sleep

 

~+~

 

"I'm freezing, how much longer are we going to be here exactly?" Atem huffed quietly, breathing against his hands, despite the fact that he was wearing gloves and that breath most likely wouldn't do much- if any- good

"Just a little longer, the train is just running a few minutes late," the CEO replied simply, glancing down at his boyfreind as the pharaoh shivered and bit down on his lip, clearly trying to keep himself from sneezing

He had worn his hair in a braid today, likely because that made it more manageable to put a hat on over....

Huh....

"AH! It's here!" Atem cried eagerly, his face lighting up as the train pulled into the station and not hesitating to rush onto it, immediately finding his seat and setting his shopping bags down in front of him, eyes closing breifly in releif as the train's warmth washed over him

"Remind me next time not to spend so long in Akihabara," he said with a loud sigh

"I tried to do that and you insisted on staying anyway, something about a gift for Wheeler,"

Atem only pouted in response, clearly caught in his own mistake as he glanced out the window, taking a deep breath as he felt the train begin to move

"I know.... and I am glad that I found the- _what_ are you doing!?"

Seto had removed his hat

_Why_ had Seto removed his hat!?

"Please return my hat..."

"In a minute," Seto replied with a hum, cearly unhurried as he reached down and slowly pulled the hair tye loose from where it had been keeping Atem's braid together, giving the hair a little shake as it started to unravel and quickly sprang out into that strange star shape that he was practically infamous for

"..... Alright, and you are tormenting me because....? Is this because I wanted to linger in that cat cafe? Because I already apologized-"

"Nothing like that, your braid was a mess, let me redo it for you,"

Atem merely huffed, his face slightly red as he rested his face on his hand, his elbow sitting against the windowsill as he watched

The night sky was dark, lending little for him to look at, but giving him the perfect way to veiw his reflection

Seto was sitting beside him, slowly and diligently combing his fingers through his hair, stroking it appreciatively before starting to pull it down and separate it for a braid

Seto had gotten quite good at it, surprisingly....

But Atem had a feeling that none of this had anything to do with the fact that his braid was a supposed mess

He had a feeling that Seto merely wanted to touch him, to enjoy the intimacy that they had slowly been building over the last several months

He wanted to run his fingers through Atem's hair just as Atem sometimes found himself absently tracing Seto's scars

If it were anyone else- sans Yugi, perhaps- it would be an uncomfortable matter for both of them, but because it was eachother....

Well, Atem certainly couldn't blame his partner for craving intimacy, and in complete honesty, he enjoyed the sensation of having his hair played with, it was relaxing, and any sort of touch from his boyfreind was deeply encouraged

Even if it _did_ mean destroying an otherwise lovely braid for the sake of touching his hair

He didn't really mind, the price was well worth the outcome, and Atem loved any intimate moment they were able to find, he liked to simply breathe it in, soak in it, enjoy it to it's fullest

All he could do was lean back, close his eyes, and enjoy the closeness


End file.
